El Destino Nos Dio Otra Oportunidad
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Por culpa de la Carta Vació Shaoran olvido el amor que tiene a Sakura, pero ¿Sakura podra encontrar lo forma para que Shaoran lo recuerde?, ¿apesar del tiempo y la distancia? entren y descubranlo. SxS. Después de muchos años. Terminado!
1. El olvido

**Lo que el destino unió una vez, lo unirá otra vez**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Por Sakura-Selene**

Sakura acaba de cambiar la carta vació a carta Sakura, en ese momento llega Shaoran y una luz lo empieza a rodear y le dice.

- No importa lo que le pase a este sentimiento, yo siempre estaré contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa y mirada que solo esta dedicada a Sakura

- ¡NO, SHAORAN! – grito Sakura y empieza a llorar

Una carta sale de bolsillo y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Shaoran, sin que Sakura se de cuenta

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le dijo una voz y frente a ella aparece la carta vació, pero hay algo diferente en ella, esta sonriendo, mientras abraza un corazón alado y dice Esperanza en lugar de Vació

- Shaoran no me importa lo que pienses de mi ahora te quiero decir que tu ¡Me gusta mucho!- dijo antes de comenzar de llorar descontroladamente, poco después se sentó y abrazó fuertemente sus piernas, pasaron unos minutos para que Sakura se tranquilizará, durante ese tiempo no se había escuchado ningún ruido excepto los sollozos de Sakura, cuando dirige su mirada hacia Shaoran ve que él esta inconsciente en el suelo

-¡Shaoran!- grito Sakura al ver así a Shaoran y corrió hacia donde él se encontraba, ya que todo hacía regresado a la normalidad y las escaleras ya estaban completas, cuando llego con él se arrodillo junto a él y empieza a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez por su estado

-¡Shaoran, Shaoran!, responde por favor- le dijo mientras pensaba en que podía hacer para ayudarlo, en ese momento empezó a reaccionar Shaoran

- Shaoran que bueno que estas bien me había preocupado mucho- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo que él se pusiera rojo

- No te preocupes estoy bien, pero… me podrías soltar Kinomoto- le contesto Shaoran

Al escuchar que la llamaba por su apellido hizo que sintiera un hueco en su corazón, ya que eso demostraba que él ya no tenía ese amor por ella, pero lo soltó sin dejar que él notara su tristeza

- Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa para que él no notara su tristeza

- Kinomoto¿por qué me hablaste por mi nombre?- le pregunto al recordar cuando lo abrazaba y haciendo que se pusiera otra vez algo rojo

- Lo siento creo que estaba muy preocupada por ti al ver que no reaccionabas-le dijo con la mirada hacia un lado

- Entiendo pero me puedes llamar por mi nombre después de todo somos mejores amigos- le dijo a Sakura con una tierna sonrisa para que se tranquilizara

-De acuerdo Shaoran- le contestó con una sonrisa- Al menos eso no tendrá que cambiar- pensó para animarse

-Vamos a buscar a los demás deben estar preocupados por nosotros- le dijo mientras se levantaba

- Si

Al salir de la torre, se encontraron con Yukito y kero, el cual estaba dormido en los brazos de yuki.

-Que bueno que se encuentren bien, nos tenían preocupados- dijo Yukito con su habitual sonrisa

-¿Cómo que "nos tenían preocupados"?- pregunto ingenua Sakura

-Es que yo y kero lo estábamos- le contesto yuki

-¿Desde cuando sabes sobre la presencia de kero?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida, mientras agarraba a Kero

-Desde que Touya me dio parte de su magia, para que Yue y yo siguiéramos existiendo

-Ya veo, pero debemos ir a ver como están Tomoyo y Mei Lin

* * *

-¡Tomoyo, Mei Lin!- grito Sakura al verlas y salio corriendo a donde estaban - que bueno que se están bien, -les dijo mientras les daba un abrazo- estaba muy preocupadas por ustedes-

-Estamos bien pero…- le dijo Mei Lin mientras pone una cara picara- que paso con Shaoran, ya le dijiste verdad- continuo muy entusiasmada

-Es cierto ya que se tardaron mucho en llegar y nosotras reaparecimos hace mucho- concluyo Tomoyo

Pero la cara de Sakura en lugar de una gran felicidad, fue de una gran tristeza y eso las preocupo

-¿Que fue lo que paso Sakura?- Le pregunto preocupada Tomoyo

-Es que él ya no me ama- les contesto casi al borde del llanto y con la mirada al suelo

-Pero eso es imposible, tú eres muy importante para él- dijo Mei Lin histérica

-Lo que pasa es que para sellar a carta vacío se iba el perder el sentimiento más importante de la persona más poderosa y ese fue Shaoran

-Pero no se puede hacer nada

-No, pero no se preocupen estoy bien- les dijo con una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan, pero ellas sabían que no estaba bien

En ese momento llegan Yukito y Shaoran

-Ya que estamos todos, lo mejor es que vayamos con los demás deben que estar preocupados por nosotros- dijo Shaoran

-Es cierto- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- pero no podemos ir con los trajes, me daría mucha pena que me vieran así, además no se como explicarles porque estoy vestida así- dijo al darse cuenta que aun estaba con el traje que le dio Tomoyo y preocupándose

-No te preocupes Sakura solo tienen que cambiarse- dijo Tomoyo para tranquilizarla

* * *

-Sakura que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupado por ti- le dijo su padre al verla ya que él, Sonomi y el resto de sus compañeros los estaban buscando – ¿pero en donde estaban?

-Bueno… nosotros…- dijo Sakura tartamudeando, no sabía que contestarle a su padre

-Nosotros estábamos de aquél lado, apenas despertamos por eso apenas regresamos- la saco del apuro Tomoyo

-Ya veo, aunque es extraño que todos nos quedáramos dormidos durante la otra obra- les dijo Furitaka –paso lo mismo hace unos meses, pero esa vez yo no me dormí- pensó al recordad ese día (fue cuando Eriol les hizo la ultima prueba a Sakura)

En ese momento se acercaron el resto de sus amigos, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki

-Con que estaban- dijo Rika al verlos

-Nos tenían muy preocupados- continuo Naoko

-Si es extraño que despertaran en este lugar ya que ustedes estaban en el escenario- dijo Chiharu mientras recordaba lo que paso antes que se quedara "dormida"

-Por cierto su actuación estuvo excelente- comento de pronto Yamazaki

-Es cierto lo hicieron muy bien- reafirmo Rika

-Es como si realmente estuvieran enamorados- dijo Yamazaki

-Entonces somos grandes actores ya que solo somos grandes amigos- les dijo Shaoran al escuchar el comentario de Yamazaki

Esto último hizo sentir triste a Sakura, pero no dejo que nadie lo notará.

* * *

Sakura estuvo todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, abrazando al oso Shaoran, mirando el techo, kero estaba preocupado por ella, pero no sabía que hacer y cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba ella solo le decía

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada

Durante la cena

-Salio muy bien la obra te felicito hija- le dijo su padre, luego de servir la cana

Pero Sakura en ningún momento le presto atención a su padre, su mirada estaba perdida en el plato mientras jugaba con la comida que estaba ahí

-¿Te sucede algo hija?- le pregunto preocupado

Pero Sakura no le hizo

-Sakura

-Eh?

-Te sucede algo no has comido nada y has estado muy extraña desde la mañana

-No es nada, solo que no tengo hambre ¿me puedo retirar?

-Claro, pero segura que no te sucede nada

-Si estoy bien papá, buen provecho, hasta mañana

Después de despedirse se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama mientras abrazaba a osito Shaoran, otra vez

-Estas bien Sakura, has estado muy extraña hoy y no me has querido decir que es lo que te sucede-le dijo kero que esta jugando con su video juego mientras Sakura fue a cenar, pero al verla llegar lo dejo

-Te he dicho que no es nada kero- dijo con la cara hundida en la almohada

-No es cierto es por ese mocoso por lo que estás así- le dijo algo molesto y recordando -ya que como Eriol nos dijo que para cambiar a la carta vació tenias que perder el sentimiento más importante por ser la más poderosa, pero por lo cansada que estabas fue ese mocoso el que lo perdió, aunque creo que eso hubiera sido mejor al menos así no estarías tan triste

-Puede ser ya que quizás él hubiera podida encontrar una forma de revertirlo, pero yo no se que hacer y estoy muy confundida- dijo antes de empezar a llorar

-Sakura…- kero no sabía que decirle para tranquilizarla, lo mejor era que la dejara tranquila para que pudiera desahogarse completamente, así que se fue a dormir, una hora después Sakura dejo de llorar y se quedo profundamente dormida. A la mitad de la noche la carta Esperanza se activo, al mismo tiempo que Sakura tenía un extraño sueño

------------ SUEÑO------------

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el parque pingüino sentados en la hierba fuertemente abrazados

-Te amo Sakura

-Y yo a ti Shaoran

En ese momento se voltean a ver y se van acercado lentamente para darse un tierno beso, y siguieron por un rato más abrazados disfrutando de estar juntos, cuando de pronto aparece una fuerte ventisca, haciendo que Sakura se tapara la cara, cuando la ventisca desapareció volteo a ver a Shaoran pero ya no estaba

-¡Shaoran!- grito desesperadamente, buscándolo con la mirada

-¡Shaoran!-

-¡Shaoran!- mientras corría por el parque buscándolo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Unos minutos después de recorrer el parque no lo encontró y finalmente soltó sus lagrimas que durante todo ese tiempo intento detener

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-se pregunto- ¡¿por qué?!- grito al cielo como si este le diera la respuesta que ella quería

En ese momento apareció otra ventisca haciendo que tapara su rostro con sus brazos, cuando abrió sus ojos todo estaba oscuro no se alcanzaba a ver nada, estaba sumergida en la total oscuridad, totalmente sola. Corrió por todas las direcciones buscando algo, una señal, una persona que le dijera donde estaba, como podía salir de ese terrible lugar que a cada minuto que pasaba ahí la llenaba de más tristeza y soledad, paso cerca de ½ hora antes que se detuviera y se diera cuenta que estaba totalmente sola y que no había forma de salir de ahí. Cuando de pronto detrás de ella apareciera una pequeña luz, voltea a ver que es lo que produce esa luz y se encuentra con Esperanza

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Esperanza

-¿Esperanza?

-Si, yo antes era vació pero gracias a la carta amor, cambie y ahora soy esperanza

-Entonces lo que paso no fue un sueño- dijo con tristeza al recordar lo que paso

-Me temo que no pero estoy aquí para decirte que todo estará bien

-Como estará bien si él ya no me ama- le dijo enojada y triste a la vez

-Eso no es verdad

-Eh???

-Cuando la carta amor intervino, hizo que no le quitará el amor que tiene así a ti, pero no pudo evitar que se olvidara ese sentimiento

-Entonces que tengo que hacer para que lo recuerde

-Eso lo debes que descubrir tu misma, pero si no lo haces y te niegas a encontrarla vas a quedar atrapada otra vez en esta oscuridad y no habla forma de que puedas salir de aquí

-No te preocupes lo haré no pienso rendirme

-Me alegro pero ya es hora que nos despidamos

------------ Fin del sueño ------------

Sakura se levanta de golpe ya había amaneció, cuando ve la hora eran las 8:40

-No puede ser ya es tarde

Se levanta y se cambia lo más rápido que puede

-¿Sakura por que te levantaste temprano?- le pregunto kero que salía de su cajón y se tallaba el ojo

-Es que hoy se van Shaoran y Mei Lin

-¡¿Y no te importa que ese mocoso se vaya?!- le pregunto sorprendido

Se detiene de su carrera, mientras que pone el dedo índice en su mejilla

-Ha decir verdad ya no estoy tan triste como ayer, es como si alguien me hiciera ver que encontrare la forma de solucionar esto, me han regresado la esperanza- esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que comprobaba que la sonriente sakurita había regresado

Vuelve a ver el reloj que esta en su escritorio y ve que son 9:00

-Haaaa, ya se me hizo demasiado tarde

Se termino de cambiar y bajo a desayunar

-Buenos días mamá- mientras veía la foto de su madre -buenos días papá, hermano

-Buenos días Sakura, veo que ya estas mejor- le dijo su padre mientras le servia su desayuno

-Si- le respondió con su sonrisa de siempre

-Pero ¿porque te levantaste tan temprano?- le pregunto ya que por ser vacaciones se levantaba más tarde -si ya se hizo la obra

-Lo que pasa es que hoy regresan a Hong Kong Shaoran y Mei Lin- esto lo dijo con algo de tristeza

-Tomoyo y yo queremos ir a despedirnos de ellos, antes que se vallan

-Espero que esta vez ahí se quede ese mocoso- mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

-¡Hermano, Shaoran no es ningún mocoso!- le dijo muy molesta

-Claro que si y siempre… aug...- no continuo porque Sakura le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa

-Sakura no crees que se te va hacer tarde- intervino Furitaka

-Si

Termino su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, para luego ponerse sus patines e irse al aeropuerto

En el aeropuerto

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto preocupado Shaoran, ya que faltaban 10 minutos para que tuvieran que subir al avión

-Ya la conoces, lo más seguro es que se haya quedado dormida- le contesto Mei Lin- o eso espero- pensó al recordar lo triste que estaba de Sakura el día anterior y que talvez esta sea la última vez que se vean

-Ahí viene- les dijo Tomoyo al verla correr hacia donde ellos estaban

-Perdón, es que me quede dormida otra vez- se disculpo mientras que tomaba aire para recuperarse del esfuerzo que hizo para llegar a tiempo

-Vez Shaoran, se quedo dormida- dijo Mei Lin, reafirmando lo que dijo hace un momento, pero se sorprendió al vela tan normal, si ayer estaba muy triste, pero ella estaba apunto de descubrirlo -Kinomoto quiero hablar contigo- la tomo del brazo y se apartaron un poco para que Shaoran no las escuchara -¿que te paso?- le pregunto súper sorprendida -ayer parecía que estabas apuntó de morir y hoy estás como si nada

-Si ayer estaba muy triste, pero cuando me levante hoy estaba mucho mejor, recordé que no tengo que perder la esperanza y que de alguna forma voy hacer que Shaoran se vuelva a enamorar de mi

-Ya veo, pero ya lo encontraste

-Me temo que no

-Pero no te preocupes yo también voy ayudarte

-De verdad

-Claro que si, ya que contigo él podrá encontrara la verdadera felicidad

Esto último hace que Sakura se sonroje, pero hay algo que hace que lo olvide por un momento pero no por mucho

-El vuelo 573 con destino a Hong Kong esta apunto de partir, por favor todos los pasajeros suban al avión por el pasillo 7- escucharon por el altavoz

-No es justo, no quiero que se vallan aún- dijo muy triste Sakura, cosa que noto Shaoran

-Sakura- la llamo Shaoran mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevo a otro lado

-¿Que sucede?-

-Es que quiero me prometas- le dijo un poco nervioso - siempre nos escribiremos y que nunca nos olvidaremos uno del otro

-Claro eso nunca pasará- unen sus meñiques para hacer oficial la promesa, al separan sus meñiques

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir, cuídate- y antes de tomar su maleta y subir al avión le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojos, pero Shaoran no dejo que nadie lo notara –Mei Lin apúrate o nos dejara el avión

-Si- dijo aún impresionada por lo que vio, nunca pensó que Shaoran pudiera hacer eso, pero tomo su maleta y subió la avión

-Es extraño que Li haga algo como eso- dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Sakura que seguía roja viendo el lugar donde se había ido- pero por suerte traía mi cámara para grabar todo esto fue tan romántico –continuo con estrellitas en sus ojos, haciendo que Sakura se cayera de espalda

* * *

-Oye Shaoran¿por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto Mei Lin

-¿Hacer qué?

-No te hagas el inocente el beso que le diste a Kinomoto

-Ha eso- le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Si, eso ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno yo…- no sabía que decirle a su prima, ni siquiera el sabía la razón por lo que hizo eso

-Y…- le dijo muy impaciente por saber la razón

-No lo sé- le contesto finalmente, sin saber lo que le pasaba

-¡¿Como que no lo sabes?¡- le grito histérica, haciendo que Shaoran se taparo los oídos

-Señorita por favor guarde silencio- la regaño la sobre cargo

-Lo siento- le contesto muy apenada a la sobre cargo –tuviste que hacerlo por algo- le dijo otra vez a Shaoran, pero más tranquila

-Quizás… pero no se, tal vez tan solo fue un impulso

-Tú, impulsivo, quien eres y que hiciste con Shaoran- le comento sin creerle lo que le dijo

-Es verdad no se por que lo hice- le dijo algo enojado al ver que su prima no le creía mientras volteaba a la ventana –pero me alegro de haberlo hecho- pensó inconscientemente haciendo que se dibujara una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, que nadie noto, ni siquiera él

Continuará…

¿Por qué Furitaka no se durmió en la última prueba¿Podrá Sakura descubrir la forma para recuperar el amor de Shaoran¿Podrá hacerlo a pesar de estar tan lejos¿Shaoran recordará lo que siente por Sakura¿Cumplirán su promesa?

Esto y más descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo

* * *

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado ya que lo hice con mucho empeño y en unos días de inspiración XD, este fic en mi "visión" de lo que pudo ocurrir si Shaoran hubiera olvidado el amor de Sakura, aunque empieza algo triston verán que en los proximos capis ya va mejorando o eso espero XD, bueno nos leemos en el proximo capi**


	2. La carta de Sakura

**Lo que el destino unió una vez, lo unirá otra vez**

Capitulo 2: La carta de Sakura

Por: Sakura-Selene

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo que esta en cursiva son las cartas y lo que esta entre de paréntesis son mis comentarios o aclaraciones. Además ya han pasado tres años desde que Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong.

_Querido Shaoran:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien pero supongo que muy ocupado a veces creo que cada año te aumentan tus obligaciones con tu Clan no me imagino como será cuando finalmente seas el Líder del Clan Li. _

_Pero pasando a otra cosa hace un par de semanas comenzaron los exámenes y se me han hecho muy difíciles, sigo sin entender por que te gustan las matemáticas, siento que cada año se vuelven más complicadas_

-Y pensar que por tiempo me gustaron- pensó mientras daba un suspiro

_pero gracias a Tomoyo y Naoko he podido salir bien, aunque es una lastima que Rika, Chiharu y Yamasaki este año estén en otro salón y para empeorar las cosas la practica con las porritas se ha duplicado por que dentro de un mes habrá una demostración en la escuela y la capitana quiere que salga perfecto, solo espero que no se tripliquen._

_Aunque la verdad eso no me molesta, incluso ya estoy acostumbrada, lo único malo es que por un par de semanas me quedare sola en la casa ya que mi papá se va ir a una excavación y kero lo va acompañar _

-Aunque- detuvo por un momento la escritura mientras empezaba a recordar -eso ya no es novedad desde que Eriol regreso y…"

---------- RECUERDO----------

Es una tarde de verano, ha pasado un año desde que sellaron la Carta Vacio, cuando tocaron el timbre en la residencia Kinomoto, como Touya estaba en su cuarto con Yukito, y Fijitaka en la cocina preparando la cena, Sakura fue abrir.

-Buenos tardes, Sakura- le dijo un hombre de la misma edad de Furitaka, alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro, de ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unos lentes.

-Buenos tardes,- le saludo igualmente -¿quién es usted?- le pregunto, algo confundida de que la conociera

-Hay Sakura, tan despistada como siempre- le dijo, haciendo que la incógnita de la menor de los Kinomoto creciera más -soy Eriol, no me reconoces

La cara de sorpresa no tardo en presentarse cuando le dijo eso, luego de observarlo con un poco más de detenimiento se dio cuenta que de verdad era él, pero claro un poco grande

-Pero, cómo…- iba preguntar, pero Eriol la interrumpió

-Lo que pasa es que en realidad tengo esta edad, solo parecía un chico de 11 años para estar cerca de ti (creo que sonó demasiado comprometedor .U)

-Ahora entiendo- le contesto con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto amablemente

-Si pasa, disculpa- le contesto algo avergonzada por no haberlo invitado a pasar antes -¿y a que has venido de nuevo a Japón?- le pregunto mientras se dirigían a la sala

-Para terminar con mi otro objetivo- le contesto bastante serio, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, haciendo que la despistada Sakura le apareciera una nueva incógnita en su cabeza

En ese momento llegaron Touya y Yukito, este último al ver a Eriol (que si lo reconoció) se transformo en Yue, pero lo que no contaba nadie, excepto Eriol, es que Furitaka iba entrando a la sala en ese preciso momento, que todos pensaron que aún estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-Papá… este… esto… yo…- tartamudeaba nerviosa la pobre Sakura sin saber como explicar a su padre lo que acababa de ver

Mientras que Furitaka solo veía a Yue con cara de ¿cómo lo hizo? (jeje n.nU), Yue parecía como si no le importara con su seriedad de siempre, pero en realidad se preguntaba como pudo ser tan descuidado y aparecer sin cerciorarse que él estaba en la cocina, Touya no sabía como ayudar a su hermana a explicar lo que acaba de pasar, y Eriol, como si nada hubiera pasado, se acerco a la pequeña y le toco el hombro haciendo que ella dejara de intentar dar una explicación, que no podía articular por lo nerviosa que estaba

-Cuando tiempo sin vernos- le dijo a Furitaka con una de sus sonrisas

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- le pregunto sin reconocerlo

-Eriol…- dijo Sakura sin saber por que le dijo eso a su padre

-Sakura, puedes ir por Kerberus- le pidió

-¡¡¡¡Que!!!- dijo casi gritando al escuchar lo que le pidió -pero… -continua bastante nerviosa

-Hazlo, por favor- le volvió a insistir, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para asegurarle que todo estará bien

-Ja (suspiro), de acuerdo- acepto pensando que después de todo al explicarle a su padre se lo tenía que presentar.

Cuando regreso con kero, Eriol les explico su razón de su regreso, claro después de le explicaran a Furitaka todo el asunto de las cartas Clow y presentarle a los guardianes, quien lo tomo bastante bien todo el esto, bueno la razón por la que había regresado era para ver a la otra reencarnación de Clow

-¡¡¡Otra reencarnación de Clow!!!- fue lo que dijeron todos al escuchar eso

Y les explico que al morir su alma la dividió en dos, por lo que Eriol era una y la otra… Furitaka

-¿Mi papá?- dijeron los hermanos bastante sorprendidos, Sakura ahora que se fijaba bien vio el parecido entre ellos, pues tiene la misma sonrisa, su forma de ser es idéntica, además tienen la misma cara, eran tan iguales, excepto por el color de cabello¿porque no se había dado cuenta antes? se preguntaba

-¿Yo?- dijo él susodicho sin entender como él podía ser una reencarnación del mago más poderoso, si él ni siquiera tiene magia

-¿Él?- dijeron los guardianes, que quedaron atónitos por la noticia, y no podían creer que tuvieran tan cerca la reencarnación de Clow y no haberse dado cuenta, principalmente kero que vive con él.

Les explico que al dividirse su alma, los recuerdos y toda la magia se quedaron en la primera reencarnación, es decir, en Eriol, también que la razón por la que Clow hizo eso era para dejar de ser el mago más poderoso, por eso le pidió a Sakura que utilizara su magia sobre ellos para entregarle a Furitaka la mitad de la magia que le corresponde, ya que eso fue lo único que él no pudo hacer y solo lo podía era alguien con más poder que el propio Clow: Sakura.

--------------FIN DEL RECUERDO---------------

-Luego él regreso a Inglaterra y de vez en cuando me escribe- y empezó a escribir de nuevo

_Además hace un mes mi hermano se fue a vivir a Kyoto, donde esta estudiando Administración de Empresas y trabaja en la empresa del abuelo_

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- volvió a suspender su escritura mientras empieza a recordar -tiempo después de saber sobre mi papá es la segunda reencarnación de Clow, me revelaron un importante secreto que me tenían...

-------------RECUERDO 2-------------

La familia Kinomoto iba de vacaciones al campo como hace años, Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada porque esperaba encontrase con el señor que había conocido tiempo atrás, mientras que Touya y Fijitaka, durante todo el viaje fueron bastante serios, pero la despistada Sakura no se dio cuenta

Al llegar la menor de los Kinomoto pidió permiso para ir a visitar al señor, se lo dieron pero que esta vez ellos la iban acompañar, no supo la razón pero no le importo saberlo solo quería volverlo a ver de nuevo.

Poco después fueron a la casa del señor, no sin antes dejar a kero con una buena ración de dulces, cortesía de Dulce y de Furitaka, al llegar quien les abrió no era a quien esperaban

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver a su querida amiga ahí

-Si soy yo, Sakura- le dijo con una sonrisa

-No sabía que conocías al señor que vive aquí- continuo con una sonrisa

-Si, a decir verdad él es mi abuelo- le explico a su amiga

-De verdad no me lo hubiera imaginado

-Si, pero ven él te esta esperando- le decía mientras se la llevaba del brazo hasta donde él estaba

-Espero que Sakura tome bien esto y que no nos tenga rencor por guárdale este secreto- dijo Fujitaka con cierta tristeza mientras las veía irse

-No te preocupes ella lo comprenderá- le dijo Touya -además él fue quien no quiso que le dijéramos la verdad hasta que él quisiera

-Eso espero

-Abuelo ya llegó Sakura- dijo Tomoyo al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba su abuelo

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste- le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, que la pequeña le correspondió

-Voy a buscar a mi mamá, luego nos vemos- dijo Tomoyo antes de irse, dejándolos solos

-Vamos al jardín Sakura quiero hablar contigo- le pidio

Al salir Sakura empezó admirar lo hermoso que era, tal como lo recordaba cuando fue la primera vez

-Sakura ¿recuerdas que te hable de mi nieta?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesita que se encontraba ahí

-Si¿porque?- le contesto mientras ella también se sentaba

-Bueno no te había dicho que ella se caso muy joven- le empezó a contar -y por esta razón se alejo de nosotros, -se detuvo por un momento- no nosotros nos alejamos de ella- corrigió con gran dolor ya que Nadeshiko siempre intento acercarse a él otra vez, pero no lo permitió –por eso no estuve con ella y ni con su familia en sus últimos años, y me arrepiento de eso, a veces creo que ellos nunca me perdonaran tanto tiempo de separación- termino de hablar, sus palabras se escuchaban realmente arrepentidas llenas de tristeza y de dolor

-Estoy segura que con lo arrepentido que esta es más que suficiente para que lo perdonen, no se preocupe se que todo estará bien, vera que lo perdonaran- le dijo para animarlo, aunque sabía que era verdad lo van a perdonar

El abuelo se sorprendió un poco de las palabras de Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que Nadeshiko y, principalmente, Furitaka (recuerden que su madre murió cuando Sakura tenía solo tres años) lo educaron bien y que era hora de decirle la verdad.

-¿Sabes quien es mi nieta?- le pregunto

-Mmmm… en realidad no- le contesto al recordar que cuando le hablo de ella la primera vez solo le dijo que la quería mucho y que por desgracia había muerto joven.

-Bueno es Nadeshiko…tu madre

La revelación sorprendió mucho a Sakura y permaneció por momento en silencio, haciendo pensar a su abuelo que no lo perdonaría como el lo esperaba

-Es cierto…-empezó hablar finalmente después de unos minutos - lo que… me dijo- le pregunto aún sin poder creer que él sea su bisabuelo

-Es verdad, tu madre es mi nieta y tu mi bisnieta- le contesto

Sakura al escucharlo salto para darle un abrazo, estaba tan feliz, finalmente conocía a su biabuelo, (bueno sabe que él es su abuelo ya que se conocieron antes) tal era la felicidad de ambos que soltaron una lagrimas de felicidad, ya que hay veces en que tenemos tanta felicidad que un poco se escapa por los ojos. Después de unos minutos se separaron

-¿Y Tomoyo también es su nieta?- pregunto Sakura al recordar lo que le había dicho al llegar

-Ella también es mi bisnieta- le contesto -pero me dice abuelo y espero que tu también me llames así

-Si abuelo-le dijo con una de sus sonrisas -¿la Sra. Sonomi es mi tía?- le pregunto

-Así es Sakura- dijo una tercera voz

Sakura volteo a ver quien era y era Sonomi que acaba de llegar, además también estaba el resto de su familia, pero ellos un poco más atrás que ella

-Nadeshiko y yo somos primas, por lo tanto soy tu tía,- le explico –y por favor dime tía, no señora- le pidió

-Y nosotras somos primas- dijo después Tomoyo acercándose a su prima

-Es cierto somos primas, pero ¿ya lo sabías?

-No de eso me acabo de enterar, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una tía- le explico Tomoyo

-Pero a partir de ahora no habrá ningún secreto en la familia- dijo el abuelo

-Sip- dijo Sakura, pero en eso se acordó de su propio secreto: sus poderes. Miro a su padre como pidiéndole su ayuda y él solo sonrió, dándole a entender que tenía que hacerlo

-Yo también tengo algo que decirles- les dijo Sakura a Sonomi y al abuelo

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Tomoyo imaginadose de lo que se trataba

-Si, pero necesito ir a la cabaña, en un momento vuelvo- les dijo antes de ir corriendo a la cabaña

En la cabaña Kero terminaba de terminar una rebanada gigante de pastel, ya que se lo pidió a Grande, y en ese momento llega Sakura

-Hola Sakura- la saludo al verla entrar

-Hola kero- le dice mientras se dirigía a su cuarto en la cabaña

Kero la siguió

-Oye Sakura ¿donde están tu hermano y tu papá?- le pregunto ya que se le hacia raro que regresara sola

-Ellos se quedaron con el abuelo- le contesto

-¿El abuelo?

-Si es que resulta que él señor que conocí hace tiempo es mi bisabuelo- le explico tranquilamente al pequeño guardián, mientras buscaba en su maleta -además la Sra. Sonomi es mi tía y Tomoyo mi prima

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto aun sin creerle del todo, ya que de verdad es sorprendente

-Si y te quiero presentar con ellos, -le dice -al igual que las cartas- mientras que saca el libro de su maleta –bueno vamos- le dijo antes de tomarlo e irse a la casa de su abuelo

Al regresar a la casa todos estaban en la sala esperando a Sakura y ella al llegar se sentó también

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?- pregunto el abuelo

-Bueno es algo complicado,- comenzó -pero me tienen que prometer que no le van a decir a nadie- les pidió.

Se les hizo extraño que les pidiera eso, pero se lo prometio y ya hecho la prometra les empezo a contar sobre sus poderes, las cartas y de los guardianes. Sonomi y el abuelo se sorprendieron ver "al peluche de Sakura" moverse y hablar, pero más cuando tomo su verdadera forma, fue una suerte que Sonomi no se desmayara de la impresión. Además les contó sobre lo que paso capturando y transformando las cartas, que fue apoyado por los videos de Tomoyo que llevaba por casualidad, según ella, así vieron parte de los poderes de la pequeña, sintiéndose todos orgullos de ella, además de que conocieron a Yue, ya que Yukito no los acompaño esta vez ya que Touya le contó el motivo del viaje y pensó que lo mejor era que no los acompañara, aunque a Touya no le gustaron para nada, primero por como Shaoran la trataba en un principio y después de como la cuidaba, la veía y la ayudaba, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue "el video que no tuvo que existir" cuando Sakura cambio a Carrera y esta se salio de control pero como Tomoyo no llego a tiempo, firmo cuando ella estaba placidamente dormida en los brazos de Shaoran y este la veía con una ternura inigualable, esto hizo que Touya quisiera ir hasta Hong Kong solo para darle una paliza a Shaoran, mientras que Sakura solo se puso completamente roja, principalmente por que no sabía la existencia de ese video, aunque también se puso algo triste pero nadie lo noto, excepto kero, pero la verdad no se sabe si estaba enojado porque nadie se preocupo de que fuera aplastado por Sakura o de que fuera el causante de la tristeza de su joven ama, Tomoyo solo iba de un lado a otro diciendo que se veía divina y más con sus excelentes tomas, fue una suerte que en ese momento no estuviera grabando, mientras que los adultos no les llamo mucha la atención, solo pensaron que era un buen chico. Bueno así pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo los videos y demostraciones de los poderes de Sakura, ya que no todas las cartas fueron grabadas, como espejo, pero esta vez Tomoyo si estaba grabando y le dio uno de sus trajes, aunque le dio un poco de pena

-------------Fin del recuerdo-------------------

-Desde ese día somos una gran familia- pensó con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a escribir

_Por cierto Yukito esta ahorrando dinero para abrir su propio restaurante cuando termine la carrera de Gastronomía, se que le va a ir excelente, es un excelente cocinero, aunque kero dice que no puede igualar los postres de mi papá_

_Se despide tu mejor amiga_

_Sakura._

Cuando termino de escribir la carta, la guardo en el sobre que tenía en su escrito, ahora estaba lista para enviársela a Shaoran y salio de su cuarto con esa intensión, pero se encontró con kero que regresaba al cuarto a descansar luego de terminar con un pastel, una docena de pastelillos y un flan.

-¿A dónde vas Sakurita?- le pregunto el pequeño guardián

-Voy a dejar esta carta al buzón de la esquina- le contesto su ama con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el sobre

-No me digas q es para ese mocoso

-Kero te he dicho miles de veces que Shaoran no es ningún mocoso y si es para él

-Hay no se para que le sigues escribiendo, no me agrada

-Recuerda que es mi mejor amigo-le contesto con una sonrisa antes de irse

A pesar de haberse prometido años atrás encontrar la forma de recuperar el amor de Shaoran, pero en estos años empezó a creer que tal vez lo que siente por él solo es un simple "amor de niños". Tomoyo y Mei Lin siempre le decían que lo que hubo entre ellos era verdadero amor, pero ella les decía que puede ser, o tal vez no y por eso él lo olvido ya que, como decía Eriol, no existe la casualidad solo lo inevitable. Pero aún así no se rendirá y encontrara la forma de recuperar el amor de Shaoran.

Continuara…

¿Sakura encontrara la forma de recuperar el amor de Shaoran¿o se convencerá de lo que siente por él es un simple "amor de niños"?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo y antes que nada les pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tuve un bloqueo creativo con los recuerdos y no había tenido tiempo, por eso hasta ahora pude terminarlo, perdónenme, solo espero que les guste y que no se confundan con la carta y los recuerdos creo que fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para poner todo eso. Por cierto tenía pensado también poner algo de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero como me base en el final del manga, donde dice que Furitaka es la segunda reencarnación de Clow y dan a entender que Eriol es mucho más grande de lo que aparece y supuse que tenía la edad de Furitaka y por la gran diferencia de edades no voy a poner Eriol y Tomoyo, pero en otro fic voy intentar ponerlo.**

**Otra cosa no me maten por lo ultimo, que Sakura cree que lo que lo que siente por Shaoran es solo "amor de niños", jeje aunque no tengo idea a que se refieren cuando dicen eso XD, pero mi imaginación tuvo la culpa T.T, además me temo que tome esa idea de otro fic, aunque ahí eso lo tomo como excusa Yelan Li, para que Shaoran no regresara a Japón con Sakura.**

**Antes que se me olvide lo del "video que no tuvo que existir" creo que exagere un poco con el nombre, pero en cierta forma es cierto ya que tenia que ser de los videos de la captura y transformación de las cartas, además, según los recuerdos de Shaoran, eso no tuvo que haber pasado.**

**Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero ponerlo pronto. Felicitaciones, regaños, criticas, amenazas de muerte lo que quieran en sus reviews**


	3. La decisión

**El destino nos dio otra oportunidad**

Por: Sakura-Selene

Capitulo 3: La decisión

**Aclaración**: decidí cambiar el titulo de fic, por dos razones, una el otro era demasiado largo y dos este le queda mejor.

Shaoran entra a su cuarto bastante cansado, después de todo tuvo un duro entrenamiento, de artes marciales, con su prima Mei Lin y se fue directamente a su cama para poder descansar, por lo menos unos minutos, antes de tener a una reunión, aunque no recordaba que era, luego se preocuparía por eso.

Aunque no le gustaba asistir a ningún tipo de reuniones, hoy iría con gusto, no tendría que entrenamiento el resto de la tarde, estaba demasiado agotado ya que había sido una semana difícil, pero tenía que acostumbrarse ya que esto no era nada en comparación a lo que tendría que hacer como jefe del Clan Li.

-A veces quisiera ser un chico normal, pero si no fuera así nunca hubiera sido así nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura y a los demás- pensó

En cada temporada recibe una carta de Sakura, le gustaría escribirle con la misma frecuencia, pero esta demasiado ocupado, y de vez en cuando de Yamazaki o Eriol, aunque este último es extraño.

A veces le gustaría regresar el tiempo y poder estar en Japón, ahí tenía verdaderos amigos, aquí son muy pocos los que se acercan a él sin importarles su poder mágico o su dinero. En realidad son contados, Wei, Mei Lin, que por cierto ha dejado decir que es su prometido se le hizo curioso pero no le dio mucha importancia, Kurogane, también Len y Xue, los…

-Rayos- se reprocho al recordar de que trataba la reunión de esa tarde, la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana Fuutie, hace poco Xue había ido a ser la proposición, aun lo recordaba cuando, el y su madre, aceptaron el estuvo apunto de morir asfixiado, igual cuando Shiefa, no es que no fuera fuerte, pero no podía atacar a sus hermanas, repitiendo lo mismo "gracias por permitirme estar con la persona que yo amo", ahora que pensaba no sabia que era amar y porque tanto alboroto, aunque… de pronto le llego un dolor pulsante en la cabeza.

Cuando se le paso se le hizo extraño, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso ya que en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con su buen amigo Wei, el fue avisarle que en unos momentos empezaría la fiesta que debía darse prisa, cuando escucho eso dio un suspiro, tuvo que haberse imaginado que si no se daba prisa se le haría tarde, además de entregarle una carta.

Al revisar de quien era le falto poco para que diera un salto de alegría, Sakura le había mandado una carta, hace tanto que la esperaba, pero no podía leerla por el momento, tenía que cumplir con su deber, bueno la leería mas tarde.

Di otro suspiro antes de cambiarse para ir a la reunión.

...

Han pasado unas semanas desde haber recibido la carta, pero por lo regular siempre estaba ocupado para poder leer la carta con tranquilidad, al parecer alguien había complotado en su contra para no poder leer la carta, pero finalmente podía leer dicha carta.

Al terminar se quedo, ¿impresionado?, ¿sorprendido?, no sabría cual era la palabra correcta para describirlo en este momento, pero algo era seguro, estaba triste. Se había dado cuenta que con el paso del tiempo cada vez era más difícil que se escribieran con frecuencia, después de todo no tenían las mismas actividades que cualquier persona: la magia.

Lo más seguro, según el, era una carga para ella y Yamazaki, también el, era una carga escribirle, incluso cuando no disponían de mucho tiempo, no quería convertirse en una carga para sus amigos, pero al parecer eso era lo que era y no le gustaba. Por eso tomo una decisión, cortar comunicación con ellos, era lo mejor, así ninguno de los dos se sentiría obligado a escribirle, le era dudo tomar esta decisión, pero era lo mejor o al menos esperaba que así fuera.

Al día siguiente le entrego a Wei las cartas a de sus amigos, donde le comunicaba su decisión, le dolía tomar esta decisión, ellos son de los pocos amigos sinceros que tenía pero era lo mejor o eso era lo intento convencerse, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, solo esperaba que el destino los dejara encontrar en el futuro.

...

Sakura regresaba a su casa después de su práctica de porristas, estaba agotada, pero faltaba poco para la demostración, así que pronto ese acabaría martirio. Por suerte ya era fin de semana y podría descansar aunque su padre no estaría en casa ya que tuvo que ir a una excavación. Al menos podría comer del pastel que Yukito le había regalado, si es que Kero acababa antes.

Cuando llego reviso el buzón, entre los sobres encontró una carta de Azoran. Estaba feliz después de varios meses recibía una carta de Syaoran, ¡tenía que leerla pronto!

Dejó en la cocina el pastel y subió a su cuarto, donde se encontró al guardián

-Hola Sakurita

-Hola Kero, Yukito nos regalo un pastel, lo deje en la cocina

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Pastel!!- grito dejando su juego, saliendo volando de la habitación

-No se te olvide dejarme un poco o te dejare sin dulces por un mes- le advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerse a leer la carta

En un principio estuvo feliz, pero ahora estaba triste, ¡Shaoran quería dejar que dejaran de escribirse! Cuando hace unos años se habían prometido nunca dejar de hacerlo, pero tenía razón con el paso del tiempo se volvía mas complicado, tal vez tenía razón era lo mejor, aun así le dolía demasiado, solo esperaba que las palabras de Shaoran fueran ciertas, el destino nos vuelva a unir.

Esto le daba otra razón para creer que no fue casualidad lo ocurrido hace unos años, lo que ellos creyeron que era amor solo eran un gran cariño de amigos, si no fuera así no estarían separados, no existe la casualidad solo lo inevitable.

Como Esperanza le había advertido, Sakura se sumergió en una oscuridad que pocos notaban, pero no era una oscuridad absoluta ni tampoco una visible como le había mostrado.

Era una oscuridad muy especial, la cual pasa por inapercibida para los demás, solo unos pocos se dieron cuenta del cambio de Sakura, Tomoyo, Furitaka, Touya y Kero, pero ella siempre les decía que no pasaba nada, solo un poco triste pero ya se le pasara. En parte era verdad pero esa tristeza es mayor de lo que ella pensaba, además sus ojos perdieron parte del brillo que la caracteriza, y a veces le dolía el corazón sin razón aparente.

-Solo espero que el destino les de otra oportunidad- pidio Esperanza para evitar que la oscuridad la dominara completamente

Continuara…

* * *

Finalmente lo termiene!! Jeje estoy tan feliz, aunque perdonenme todos por tardarme demaciado (saco una bandera blanca) por favor no me maten T.T, realmente lo siento y para mi desgracia este capitulo no estan largo como los demas, y si le agragamos lo que pasa en el, creo q mejor me apuro a escribir el siguiente, intentare continuarlo pronto pero no me maten TT.TT como diria Mikki, no maten a la autora o no habra proximo capi, aunque la proxima semana me ire de vacaciones así que no podre escribir durante ese tiempo pero les prometo continuarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Antes que se me olvide gracias por los review, hasta el proximo capi


	4. Reencuentro

El destino nos dio otra oportunidad

**El destino nos dio otra oportunidad**

**Por:** Sakura-Selene

**Capítulo 4**: Reencuentro

Han pasado tres años, Sakura dentro de unos días entrara a la Universidad, pero no será ni la de Tomoeda, ni la de Tokio. Sino que en Madrid, en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid, puesto que obtuvo una beca en una esa universidad, y hoy partirá hacia allá. Pero no es la única que estudiara en el extranjero también Tomoyo, pero ella en Paris diseño de modas, su sueño hecho realidad. Y para no sentirse tan solas Daidoiji visitara a su amiga una vez al mes, aunque la joven maga tendrá compañía, ya que el pequeño guardián la acompañara, aunque no será lo único que estará con ella en aquel país, pero eso será un secreto hasta mas adelante, aunque tal vez al kero no le guste, por cierto él...

-Kero date prisa nos tenemos que ir- lo llamó su ama

-Ya voy- contesto antes de comerse el resto del flan que había preparado Fujitaka el día anterior y salir volando

-No tienes remedio, solo piensas en comer

-Claro que no, también en los video juegos- esto provoco una caída estilo anime en su ama

-Hija dense prisa se nos tenemos que llegar pronto al aeropuerto

-Si- le contesto antes de salir de su casa junto con el guardián

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong, Shaoran también se estaba preparando para salir de viaje. Su madre pensó que lo más conveniente para él como actual líder del Clan Li, ya que al tener ya cumplidos los 18 años tomo el liderazgo del clan, estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, por eso ira a estudiar en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Ahí estudiaría administración de empresas. Además seguiría ocupándose del Clan, solo por asuntos muy urgentes regresaría.

Bueno era el momento de partir no era la primera vez que se iria lejos de su casa pero esta vez se sentía algo triste, tal vez sus hermanas tenían razón y había cambiado ¡como olvidar eso! Cuando regreso por primera vez de Japón, durante las vacaciones, siempre le decían que su mirada cambio y ahora mostraba un brillo muy especial, no se notaba mucho pero ahí estaba, cada vez que pasaba eso se intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y reían un poco como si supieran algo que el no. Cuando regreso para quedarse le decían que ahora el brillo era más grande. Pero al regresar de las vacaciones en Japón, esa fue la última vez que estuvo en ese país, ahora decían que perdió gran parte del brillo, ya casi no se podía distinguir.

Al menos no estaría solo.

...

Faltaba poco para que el avión donde viaja la antigua card captor aterrizara, se preguntaba como sería su vida durante el tiempo que se encuentre, es la primera vez que estará solo en un lugar que no conoce, aunque no hay que olvidar al pequeño kero, aún así no importaba, pasara lo que pasara todo estará bien, aunque le gustaría tener mas compañía.

Luego de recoger su equipaje fue a buscar un taxi que la llevara al departamento que estará rentando por los siguientes años. Fue algo difícil de convencerla sobre rentar un departamento, pero al final Touya y su abuelo la convencieron, ninguno de los dos le agradaba que estuviera en una pensión además así es más fácil de ocultar al guardián. Al salir, unas personas tomaron antes el taxi que estaba por tomar, fue tan poco la diferencia además al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, solo Sakura los noto cuando ellos entraron al taxi, uno de cabello marrón y otro negro. Bueno no tuvo suerte con ese, pero pronto encontró otro.

Por lo que sabía su departamento se encuentra a unas calles de la universidad, y tenía una excelente vista de la cuidad puesto que estaba en el tercer piso, el #21.

...

De verdad se tienen una excelente vista de la ciudad desde el departamento, y lo mejor se encontraba cerca de la universidad, por una vez el #22, que es el número del departamento, le dio suerte, puesto que también ese número tenía algo que ver con algo que no le agradaba mucho, su compromiso, como Líder del Clan tiene que casarse para asegurarse de tener descendencia, pero eso es antes de tomar el liderazgo pero el al ser demasiado joven tiene que casarse antes de cumplir los 22 años, aunque todavía no escogía una prometida. Pero por ahora no se preocuparía por eso, solo por sus estudios. Y hablando de estudios Syaoran tiene que resolver unos cuantos trámites para su ingreso en la Universidad, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir sintió una presencia mágica que se le hizo sumamente familiar, era de…

-Aush- escucho al abrir la puerta, al parecer le pego que pasaba en ese momento, al salir para ver como estaba esa persona vio a una chica de su misma edad en el suelo que se frotaba la frente, quien era nada menos que Sakura, ¿tan fuerte le pegue? Se pregunto el joven hechicero con una gota en su cabeza, pero antes que nada la tenía que ayudar - ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Eh? Gracias- le contesto mientras tomaba su mano. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron tuvieron un extraño sentimiento como el de ver a alguien que no has visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿es posible conocer alguien lejos de sus países natales? Por eso empezaron a analizar mejor a la persona que tenían enfrente.

Shaoran ahora era bastante alto casi tanto como Touya, su cabello café casi chocolate, seguía igual de rebelde y sus ojos cafés claros seguían igual como recordamos, calidos, tiernos y llenos de valor, también puedes observar en ellos que es una persona en la cual puedes confiar pero sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente.

Mientras Sakura se volvió en una mujer muy bella, tanto como su difunta madre, con una figura esbelta, pero nada exagerada, su cabello ahora lo llevaba hasta el hombro y seguía llevando sus característicos mechones, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda mostraban la misma vitalidad de siempre aunque parte de su luz se había perdido.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Shaoran?

Dijeron ambos tras reconocerse, al tiempo que el castaño levantaba a su vieja amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shaoran luego de unos minutos.

-Bueno… es cierto!- dijo tras recordar algo importante- lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dijo antes de intentar irse, pero el chico se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la Universidad, me citaron para que terminara de ver unas cosas de mi beca

-Yo…

-Además tengo que…

-Te acompaño

-Eh? Pero no habrá ningún problema

-Claro que no, además yo también me dirigía hacia allá

-Entonces vamos- dijo con un sonrisa, aunque no igual a las que tenia de pequeña

Ambos se dirigieron a la Universidad pero al llegar se tuvieron que separar para ir a sus respectivas facultades, Sakura a la de medicina y Shaoran a la de Administración. Al terminar de resolver sus asuntos se reencontraron para regresar a sus departamentos, pero decidieron dar un pasea a la ciudad así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, pasaban tiempo junto y recorrían la ciudad. Durante ese tiempo estuvieron platicando de lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo que no tenían noticias de ellos y también de los demás.

Yamazaki y Chijaru han estado saliendo desde la secundaria, aunque esto ya lo sabía el peli castaño, y ahora están comprometidos, piensan casarse cuando terminen de estudiar. Chikaru estudia enfermería y Yamazaki leyes, puesto que quiere ser abogado.

Naoko es una gran escritora. Durante la preparatoria una editorial le pidió que escribiera un libro puesto que al ver las excelentes obras que escribía para el festival de verano. Ahí fue donde empezó con su carrera como escritora. Escribe de todos los géneros pero su favorito es de misterio.

Rika estudia repostería y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en el restauran de Yukito, el cual tiene una gran fama en Tomoeda. Esta casada con el su antiguo profesor de la Primaria, Tareda, la sorpresa que se llevo el chico fue la misma que la ojiverde cuando se entero del compromiso, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la relación que tenían ellos, pero están felices por ellos.

Mei Lin, tres años atrás se mudo a Pekín, por el trabajo de su padre, de vez en cuando le escribía o llamaba a alguno de los dos, pero la que mantenía constante comunicación es con Tomoyo.

-¿Crees que ellas sabían que nos encontraríamos aquí?- pregunto Sakura

-Tal vez, aunque es lo mas seguro- le contesto Shaoran

-Pero, ¿por qué no nos dijeron?

-Quizás para darnos una sorpresa

-Creo que si

-¿Y tú que has hecho?- pregunto el chino luego de un rato

-He incrementado mi poder mágico, además ahora se muchas cosas sobre la magia que Kero me ha dicho, además he aprendido hablar varios idiomas, chino (recuerdas que cuando aun estabas en Japón empecé a aprender), ingles, español y un poco de frances.

-Es increíble, has aprendido mucho en poco tiempo

-Jeje no es nada, además mi abuelo me dijo que actualmente es importante saber varios idiomas, aunque no me gustaba mucho ya que me quitaba mucho tiempo.

Ante esté último comentario se produjo un incomodo silencio, puesto que esa fuera razón por la que cortaron comunicación: el tiempo. A pesar de que para ellos su mayor prioridad era conservar su amistas, al castaño le enseñaron que ante todo tenía que poner sus deberes ante el Clan por lo que tuvo que tomar esa decisión, aunque le doliera hasta el alma.

Pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora tenían otra oportunidad para continuar con su amistad incluso para algo más aunque ellos no lo planearan.

Continuara…

Lo termine!!

Primero que nada perdónenme por la tardanza pero me pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas quedarme sin compu por un bien tiempo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado que a mi me encanto, aunque quedo algo corto, tenia pensado escribir mas pero cuando escribí lo último me dije aquí se tiene que quedar, aunque tal vez mas de uno me quiera matar, pero al menos ya se reencontraron o no?

Por cierto si alguien se sorprendió que Sakura fuera politóloga no deberían, pues actualmente es común saber varios idiomas, aunque yo solo se medianamente ingles y muy, pero muy poco de japonés, pero es algo! Aunque creo que no es nada comparado con lo que sabe Shaoran. Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios o tal vez me tarde lo mismo que ahora, aunque por el momento no pueda escribir por los exámenes ¬¬, pero haré lo posible


	5. Pasado

El destino nos dio otra oportunidad

Por: Sakura-Selene

Capitulo 5: Pasado

Aclaración: pensamientos en cursiva

Han pasado dos meses desde que ambos se encontraron, reanudando así su amistad, se llevaban igual como cuando estaban en Japón y parecía que ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados nunca hubiera ocurrido, eso es lo que pensaba el chico, pero la realidad estaba muy lejos, si habían cambiado y no solo físicamente.

Ese día Syaoran había salido temprano de la facultad así que decidió ir a esperar a Sakura para que se fueran juntos, la espero en la salida de la facultar, pero al ver que no llegaba fue a buscarla.

Pensó que sería fácil encontrarla o al menos a alguien que supiera donde estaba pero se equivoco, pero luego de un rato encontró a una compañera de clase.

-Disculpa- la llamo

-Si- _pero que guapo_- pensó la chica –_lastima que tengo novio o si no…_

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Sakura?- le pregunto

-Sakura…- dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en la mejilla intentando recordad- ah la japonesa, pues debería estar en la biblioteca, tenía que reunirse con unos compañeros así que todavía tiene que estar ahí

-Gracias-le agradeció, antes de irse -nos vemos-

-Espera

-Si- mientras se volteaba para verla

-¿Por qué estas la buscando?

-Porque es una amiga- le contesto- pero ¿por qué?

-Sabes me sorprendió un poco que me dijeras que es tu amiga, ya que, al menos en nuestro grupo, no tiene ningún amigo, se ve que es una buena persona pero casi no se relaciona con nadie, excepto para los trabajos que nos encargan los maestros

-Así no es como la recordaba- dijo en susurro, pero la chica logro escucharlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace poco nos reencontramos, hace años que no nos veíamos

-Ya veo pero recuerda que las personas cambian con el tiempo…- en ese momento se escucha el timbre de un celular, que resulta ser de la chica- bueno, si, si, a lo siento en un momento llego, pensé que era mas tarde, si lo siento- en ese momento cuelga- disculpa me tengo que marchar, espero que encuentres a Kinomoto- y la chica se aleja corriendo

-_Es extraño Sakura no se comporta así conmigo, cuando estoy con ella parece la misma que conocí hace años, pero ahora no estoy seguro, ¿por qué habrá cambiado de esa forma?_- se interroga- _será mejor que investigue esto_ –piensa frunciendo un poco el ceño y se dirigía a la salida, ya no buscaría a Sakura

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Siiii, así es como se tiene que jugar jaja no hay nadie que me pueda vencer- grita de alegría el pequeño guardián que acaba de ganar su juego, cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta- tiene que ser Sakura- dice mientras guardaba su juego antes de dirigirse a la puerta –pero mira como es esta niña, parece que nunca cambiara si sigue siendo una total despistada, como pudo olvidarse de las llaves –cuando llego a la puerta, la abre sin ver quien era y se da cuenta que no es su dueña- ¿¡Mocoso!? ¿Pero que haces aqui? ¿Donde esta Sakurita? –le pregunto mientras el asomaba su cabecita a ver si de casualidad su ama se encontraba afuera, y el chico entraba al departamento –oye pon atención cuando te estoy hablando- le grito molesto mientras volaba hacia el, luego de cerrar la puerta, que se encontraba en la sala

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- le pregunto muy serio

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto extrañado

-A Sakura, que le ha pasado durante todo este tiempo, desde que me fui de Japón

-Pero no te lo ha contado ella- más extrañado todavía

-Si, pero tengo el presentimiento que hay algo que yo no se. Sabes? Cuando fui a buscarla a su facultad me encontré con una de sus compañeras y me dijo que casi no se relaciona con el resto y que les pidió que la llamaran Kinomoto, incluso me dijo que le sorprendió que fuera su amigo, todo esto me parece demasiado extraño, esa no es a la Sakura que conozco, es como si los quisiera evitar- le contó al guardián, su mirada se reflejaba su preocupación y su desconcierto

Kero se sorprendió al verlo, así que luego de un momento dio un leve suspiro

-Ella ha sufrido mucho

-¿Por qué?

-Le han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces que ha empezado a desconfiar de los demás, pero nunca pensé que hasta este punto

-Cuéntame, por favor

-Esta bien, cuando te fuiste se sentía muy triste, incluso estaba muy desanimada

-¿Cómo? Cuando regrese dos meses después no parecía triste, además Eriol también se había ido

-Si, pero eso paso mucho después, además Eriol le escribe muy seguido jeje- _casi meto la pata no puedo contarle la verdadera razón, puedo meterme en problemas, además no sabemos que puede pasar si intenta recordar_- también es por la relación que tenían

-¿Relación?

-Sip, con cada persona que conoces formas diferentes relaciones, unas más fuertes que otras, unas más importantes que las demás, tu relación con Sakura era una de las más importantes y fuertes, por esa razón le afecto mucho mas

-Pero no hubiera pasado lo mismo con su madre, los padres son las personas mas importantes para los niños

-Si, pero toma en cuenta que Sakura solo tenía 3 años, además su padre y su abuelo le habla mucho de ella, así que no siente tanto su presencia, deberías que saberlo mejor tu ya que tu padre murió cuando eras un bebe- ante esto Syaoran solo asintió con la cabeza –durante la secundaria, le hicieron sentirse insegura, sobre los sentimiento de los demás hacia ella, y la razón de haberle ocultado quien era la familia de su madre, a pesar de ya haberse encontrado con ellos, pero recupero parte de esa confianza al ver la sinceridad de ellos, aunque solo de los mas cercanos, –_pero contigo fue diferente, al no tenerte cerca dudo cada día más sobre los sentimientos que compartían, lo que había pasado en aquel festival apoyaba esa idea y estuvo segura de ello cuando dejaron de escribirse_- algo que tambien afecto a Sakurita fueron sus decepciones amorosas –cuando el ambarino escucho esto sintio una pulsada en el corazón aunque se le hizo extraño no se pregunto la razón- hace tres años –_luego que dejaras de escribirle-_ decidio salir con uno de sus tanto pretendientes –_solo para intentar olvidarte-_ esto ultimo lo penso con algo de rencor –pero no duro mucho como los que le siguieron, pero el importante fue el de hace un año, un chico le habia pedido que salieran y ella le pidio tiempo para pensarlo, cuando pensaba aceptarlo lo descubrio con otra chica que era su novia, esto la hirio profundamente, Tomoyo y los demas se lo habian advertido pero ella había creido en el y esa fue la forma en que le pago

-Sakura

-Todo esto la hirió profundamente e hizo que desconfiara de los demás, creímos que de verdad que solo con nuestro apoyo, pero es claro que nos equivocamos, supongo que con el paso del tiempo la herido se hizo mas grande en vez de curarse

En ese momento Syaoran se levanto sin aviso y se dirigió a la salida

-¿Mocoso a donde vas?- le pregunto el guardian confundido

-Voy a mi departamento, es mi turno de hacer la cena- le contesto con media sonrisa- empezare con esto para ir recuperando a la Sakura que quiero, ya veré que mas haré para lograr recuperarla definitivamente- y salio de ese departamento

-Espero que lo puedas hacer- dijo kero viendo a la salida –eres el unico que puede lograrlo

* * *

(Aparesco dentro de un refugio antibombas y una bandera blanca) Realmente lo siento estoy segura que no tengo perdon por tardarme tanto en publicar este capitulo T.T, pero espero que algun día me perdonen, es que me pasaron varias cosas entre ellas perdida del capitulo T.T

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y que no lo haya dejado tan complicado, pero es lo que creo q sería la "oscuridad" de Sakura, y no hubiera sido así si Syaoran hubiera estado a su lado, como el dudar de su amor, lo mas terrible que pudo pasar, pero hay quienes son tan malos que te hacen dudar y si no tienes suficiente confianza, pues miren como acaban, ademas lo ultimo es lo que mas afecta a cualquiera la traición de la confianza, como Sakura confia mucho en los demas lo pago caro, por desgracia ya me paso y lo page caro, literalmente ¬¬.

Para el siguiente capitulo ya habrá SxS y también la llegada de Tomoyo, wiii, pero aun debo ver con Tomoyo que haremos para ayudar a Syaoran se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sakura, el sigue creyendo que es pura amistad ¬¬ y por consecuencia Sakura vovera a creer


	6. La llegada de Tomoyo

El destino nos dio otra oportunidad

Por: Sakura-Selene

Capitulo 6

Sakura terminaba de arreglarse para ir a recoger a Tomoyo al aeropuerto. Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Syaoran y Kero tuvieron su conversación. Li había logrado un gran avance con su amiga, pues ella era un poco más abierta con las personas que conocía y no solo frente a él. Le presento a varios de sus amigos de la facultad y con el paso del tiempo también se acerco a sus compañeros en la suya. Syaoran creía firmemente que si seguía como hasta ahora lograría recuperar a su amiga, pero lo que no sabía es que para lograrlo él tenía que recordar ese sentimiento que lo unía a su amiga, saber que ese cariño que sentía por su amiga no solo era por ser amigos sino por algo mas fuerte.

-¿Ya estas lista?

-Si, Kero pórtate bien

-Claro- le contesto el pequeño guardián que estaba entretenido jugando con sus video juegos –y no se te olvide traerme algo

-Si- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta- parece que nunca cambiara, solo piensa en dulces y jugar

-Aunque debes admitir que se preocupa por ti

-Es verdad, pero es raro que lo defiendas, ¿por qué?

-Digamos que tenemos algo en común

-¿Y que es?

-Que nos preocupamos por ti- le contesto con una cálida sonrisa

Más tarde en el aeropuerto, una chica de hermoso cabello negro y piel blanca bajaba del avión, luego de pasar por sus maletas busco entre la multitud, hasta que logro ver con una chica castaña y mirada esmeralda

-¡Sakura!-grito la chica antes de salir corriendo en dirección de su amiga

-Tomoyo me alegro tanto de verte- le dijo luego de recibir un abrazo de la ametista

-Yo también, te dije que no deberías de sentirte sola aquí- le dijo antes de voltear hacia el castaño- hola Li

-Hola Daudoiji- le contesto el saludo algo molesto, pues vio un sentido diferente a las palabras que la chica había dicho –ahora entiendo las palabras de Mei Lin de que no me sentiría solo, ambas sabían que nos encontraríamos aquí, ¿pero porque no nos dijeron nada?

-Parece que Li se dio cuenta, ahora debo descubrir como esta la relación de ambos- pensó Tomoyo- Sakura traje varios trajes para que los pruebes, se que te veras divina

-Jeje- la podre Sakura tenía una gota en la cabeza, pues vio la maleta de su amiga no parecía la de una persona que se quedaría ahí unos días sino para ¡dos semanas!

-Parece que no esta- pensó un chico de 18 años, alto, de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-Me costo mucho trabajo encontrar la tela adecuada para ese diseño…-escucho el chico que volteo para encontrar la dueña de la voz, encontrándose con Sakura y compañía- pero cuando encontré me quedo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no quiero esperar para poder ver como te veras, estoy segura que como un hermoso ángel

Mientras hablaba el chico misterioso se acerco a ellos tomando a Syaoran del cuello con una expresión que mostraba un claro enojo

-¿Donde rayos estabas?, se supone que nos veríamos hoy- le grito al podre castaño que no entendía nada

-Pero no se supone que nos veríamos mañana

-No es hoy- le dijo antes de soltarlo y darle un golpe en la cabeza

Mientras tanto las chicas veían la "plática" de los chicos sorprendidas

-Oye y ¿quien es él?

-Bueno es Kurogane Himura un amigo y compañero de Syaoran, lo conocí hace unas semanas, cuando lo vi me pareció alguien serio nunca creí que fuera así

Más tarde los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el departamento de la castaña. Al ver que el conflicto de los chicos no era realmente algo serio, las chicas se habían adelantado para hacer que el pequeño guardián se escondiera en el cuarto de su ama, además de darle el pastel que traían consigo. En ese momento los castaños se encontraban en la cocina preparando té y unos bocadillos. Mientras Tomoyo buscaba información sobre sus amigos con Kurogane. Necesitaba saber cosas que ellos no le darían conscientemente para cumplir con su principal misión de su visita: reunir a Sakura y Shaoran.

Continuara...

Alguien se acuerda de mi? Espero que si porque hoy vengo a terminar este podre fanfic que lo tenía olvidado desde... bueno lo que importa es que ya lo terminare no? ¬¬


	7. Alma Gemela

Capítulo Final

Horas más tarde fueron al parque de diversiones de la ciudad, junto con Kurogane. Sakura intentaba divertirse pero no lo lograba pues la situación le recordaba al de hace años, antes de que se enterara del precio para sellar la carta vacío.

Sakura no quería recordalo, le traía dolor. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de doler recordar lo sucedido, se había convencido de que solo era un amor de niños.

Pero… no existe la casualidad solo lo inevitable, ¡no! Solo era un amor de niños.

-¿Haz notado extraña a Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran a Tomoyo mientras la susodicha se encontraba sola en el juego de sillas voladoras

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-siento que Sakura está como apagada- la ojiazul lo vio en busca de una mejor explicación –no irradia la misma energía de niños

-Porque ya no somos niños- suspiro decepcionada, esperaba otra cosa

-No, no es eso, sino... su luz, eso, es como si luz se estuviera apagando, pensé que estaba mejorando

-Ha sufrido mucho- contesto, midiendo sus palabras para ayudarlo a descubrir, nuevamente, sus sentimientos por su prima

-Lo sé y la he intentado ayudar

-Kero me lo conto, pero ella necesita algo más que amistad, ella necesita ser amada por alguien especial

-¿por qué?- se pregunto tras sentir una punzada en el corazón

-Sakura necesita alguien que la ame como mujer, la quiera por todo lo que es y lo que no es, quien este dispuesto a protegerla a pesar de que ella pueda hacerlo sal y más importante aún busque a su lado la felicidad- la pelinegra esperaba que esto él descubriera la verdad de sus sentimientos, pues lo dicho era lo que él hacía por su amiga -si tu le ayudas a encontrar ese amor sería perfecto- el resto era cosa de él.

En ese momento Syaoran levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sakura. Ella al verlo, vio algo que no esperaba ver desde hace años y se sonrojo de solo pensar en la posibilidad, pero eso no tenía que tener importancia ahora, después de tantos años y de descubrir que lo suyo solo era un amor de niños ¿entonces que son esos sentimientos que tiene ahora?

Mientras seguían recorriendo el parque, Syaoran meditaba las palabras de Tomoyo. Quería ayudar a su amiga, una de las personas más importantes para él pero ¿cómo encontrar el amor que ella necesitaba? ¿Quién podría amarla como mujer? Sakura a pesar de todo actuaba como una niña, inocente y despistada, pero ahora que lo pensaba se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

-Al igual que su madre- pensó al recordar una de las fotos de Nadeshiko -pero no todos son capaces de verlo- razono pues por sus múltiples defectos te hacían pasar por alto sus puntos buenos -pero esa persona debe ser capaz de verlo, ver que cada detalle de ella es lo que la hace especial y única, una persona quien siempre podía confiar

Pensó en todas las cosas que la hacían especial, con defectos y virtudes ella era increíble. Sin que nadie se diera, ni él se diera cuenta mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a Sakura.

-¿Quién no quiere proteger a Sakura?- pensó al recordar otra de las cosas que dijo Tomoyo. Todos quienes la conocían querían protegerla, pues su forma de ser les inspiraba hacerlo, aunque pocos sabían lo fuerte que realmente puede ser y más aún su poder mágico. Por eso no necesitaba que la protegieran como una niña indefensa –pero eso no evita que yo quiera hacerlo –ella era una de las personas más importantes para él, quería protegerla y verla feliz, por eso pensaba en todo eso. Pero eso no evitaba que él se sintiera molesto al pensar en la posibilidad que ella estuviera con alguien de esa forma. Tardo mucho antes de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía eran celos.

-¿Pero, ni siquiera celo a mis hermanas?- se pregunto desesperado por no entender sus sentimientos. Pero no se puso a pensar más sobre estos, pues en esos momentos lo más importante en ese instante era ayudar a su amiga. Por eso tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaban estos. Tras muchos años descubrió la verdad de sus sentimientos por la ojiverde.

Horas más tarde estaban terminando de recorrer el parque.

Vale..

-el siguiente juego es…- empezó Tomoyo -la rueda de la fortuna- anunció mientras señalaba dicho juego. Tomo de las muñecas a ambos castaños y los obligo a subirse juntos, sin dejarles tiempo de protestar.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes de esto?- pregunto Kurogane

-Ya lo verás jujuju

Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,

estan pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.

Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,

que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une.

Y se puede ver a quilometros si te fijas,

la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,

y yo llegue asta a ti sin nisiquiera buscarte,

solo con conocerme a mi podia retratarte.

En el juego ambos estaban nerviosos, sin saber que hacer. Ninguno de los dos se miraba. Sakura por los sentimientos que intentaba negarse y Syaoran por su recién descubrimiento

A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,

soy un amargado exacto cuando estoy a tu lado,

miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,

te di mi corazon y sus instrucciones en una nota,

de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,

si supieras algun dia lo que siento,

si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,

en vez de en el espejo no conocerias jamas el complejo.

Syaoran levanto su mirada y se quedo viendo embobado

-¿Ahora que tengo que hacer?- se pregunto sin saber –yo soy capaz de regresar la luz a Sakura- solo hay una forma de saberlo

El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,

esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,

se cuando estas triste, y se cuando me mientes,

se que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre.

Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan al juntarse,

debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,

el amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos.

Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,

cruzaré los dedos de los pues po si se oxidan,

son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras,

creo que algunos los conocen como almas gemelas.

Se acerco a ella. Tomo con cuidado su barbilla para obligarla a verlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Sakura se sonrojo completamente. Ya no podía negarlo por mucho que quisiera. Lo que ella sentía por Syaoran era algo más que amistad y siempre había sido así, solo creyó lo contrario para evitar sufrir.

Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,

allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,

yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,

busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (x2)

Syaoran se acerco lentamente a una sonrojada Sakura hasta que cualquier espacio entre ellos desapareciera y sus labios se unieran un tierno beso

Soy feliz asi, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,

como cada pétalo a su rosa,

tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos.

Conocerte fue casualidad? O causa del destino?

Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,

las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,

tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.

Sakura no tardo en corresponder el beso. A pesar de las cosas que habían pasado ambos seguían teniendo ese sentimiento en sus corazones, pero ahora finalmente estaban juntos como siempre tuvo que ser

Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,

no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos.

El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,

mataria por ti, moriria por ti, puedo demostrarlo.

Cuando se separaron Syaoran se quedo viendo a su amada, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Recorrio con su mano y mirada la forma de sus labios. El beso que compartieron fue algo magico

-No importa lo que pase, lo que tenga que hacer, yo buscare la forma de hacerte feliz- se prometió Syaoran

Se que no todo sera siempre bonito,

pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo,

no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,

te necesito mas que al rap, para decir verdad, mas que a la musica.

Juré nunca decirte para siempre,

la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente.

Yo un dia te soñé y hace tiempo,

sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro.

Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,

Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,

ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,

si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo.

-Te amo- susurro

Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,

tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba.

Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme

tu si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme.

-Yo también- se volvieron a besar para sellar un acuerdo silencioso

Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,

allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,

yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,

busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (x2)

Querida naiara...

Querida naiara...

**Fin**

Hoy estoy muy, pero muy Feliz de que después de tantos años finalmente acaba con este fanfic, me costo lo suyo porque se me olvido como terminarlo :-P Pero creo que la espera valio la pena ¿ustedes que dicen? La canción que utilice es Querida Alma Gemela de Porta, adoro esta canción y le queda perfecto a nuestra parejita ^^ En fin espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y me dejen un review apesar del tiempo que tarde en terminarlo. Pero al final lo importante es que este fanfic tiene un fin ¿no?

Nos leemos


End file.
